1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to an improved form of a casting reel in which backpressure or casting drag offered by the reel is dynamically controlled during a cast to give a variable casting drag. More particularly, it relates to such a casting reel with such a dynamically controlled variable casting drag that will meet different drag requirements in the trajectory of a cast. Most especially, it relates to such a casting reel in which the dynamic control is obtained electronically in a self contained system which does not require a battery or external power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known in the casting reel art to provide a mechanical drag element in the reel which can be adjusted to provide a constant amount of drag during a cast using the reel. Such drag elements endeavor to control the amount of backpressure or casting drag offered by a spool of the reel so that precise casting distance may be achieved with little or no spool overrun or birdnesting. However, at different points in the trajectory of the lure, there are different casting drag requirements. It would be desirable to provide a variable casting drag that would match and follow these different drag requirements. Since a cast is generally of short duration and the casting drag requirements vary over a relatively short period of time, the action of a varying casting drag needs to be fully automatic within an externally preset range.
Recognizing this need, such a variable casting drag is provided in published Japanese Application (Kokai) No. 58-100570, published July 8, 1983. The '570 publication describes a system providing additive interaction of two generators to produce a complex output braking voltage. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the publication, the two generators are generator 1 comprising coils 52 and generator 2 comprising coils 53. FIGS. 4 and 6 show the circuit and output of generator 1, and FIGS. 5 and 7 show the circuit and output of generator 2. FIG. 9 shows the complex brake curve applied to the spool shaft as a result of the interaction of the two generators. While this system does provide variable drag at different points in the cast and thus apparently helps alleviate spool overrun or birdnesting, casting distance of this system will vary in approximately the same relationship with respect to the strength of a cast as with no braking action. It would be desirable for a user to be able to select a desired casting distance with a reel, then place the cast at that distance within a range of casting strengths. This would enable precision placement of the cast relatively independently of casting skill.